My untold Lulaby
by Mad Hatter Helsing
Summary: Bella does some growing while teaching herself how to be comfortable in her own skin. not sure on what i plan on doing with this story, if i get enough good feedback i continue with it if not ima delete it. -no paring in this story-


_**Disclaimer- I own nothing of twilight or its character's nor do I own any of the clothes or items used in this story. Twilight and its character's belong solely to Stephanie Myers and the items belong to people.**_

A body sat down on the floor quietly, the floor that this body sat on belongs to an old abandoned studio that once held so much laughter and energy. The floor used to hold dreams for many little girls and it also held a lot of pain….it held screams. This floor, this studio held new beginning's and it held endings.

Reaching into the bag next to the body was a bag and in that bag white ballerina shoes. These shoes were then taken out. They were then set aside for a few moments as the body moved to remove the worn white and black sneakers from her feet. Placing the shoes she had just removed from her feet into the bag. Then reaching to the ballerina shoe's she slowly, carefully slid the ballerina shoes on almost as if they would break and disappear. Once the shoes were both placed on her feet she slowly wrapped them around her oh so pale legs.

The laces oddly enough resembled the bandages that once covered these same pale legs a few days ago. Tying them neatly in the back, she then reached into the bag next to her pulling out her I-pod along with a speaker. Standing carefully walking over to a far wall she plugged the cord from the speaker into the abandon wall socket of the studio. She smiled brightly when the red light on the speaker turned on; she had come a few days ago when her legs were still bandaged. She wanted to know if she would have needed to bring a generator.

She had no idea why she had come back to this place but she did. And now that she's back standing here with her new ballerina shoes on she was willing to let everything this old abandon studio had to offer her. Even if what this studio only could offer her nightmares, reaching forward she placed her I-pod into the slot reserved for it she then placed it on couple minute delay and shuffle. Sighing making sure her bag was out of the way, against the wall. She then walked out into the center of the room, her ballerina shoes making little to no sound as she walked to the center of the room.

Reaching her arms above her head and leaning back slightly till she heard a small cracking sound. She then moved and stretched her arms bring her right arm across her chest stretching it and then repeating the same with the left one. Squatting a couple times till she felt she was lose as they call it she did a small spin like child would when I rains, her black and white/ red ballerina shoes making no sounds. (pic's on profile) her skirt raising lightly but not much with the small movement. (pic's on profile) (outfit is on profile) her hair moving slightly with every movement, smiling softly to herself as she spun again this time moving slightly faster as the music started.

She began swaying softly along with the beat not really moving but switching weight from one foot to another. The beat of the song soon started and began to fill the old studio with music and rhythm, but the room wasn't the only one being filled. She began to spinning again like earlier except for this time her arms were moving slightly awkwardly to the beat as she tired to find a way of moving that was comfortable for her. Moving slowly her mid drifted back to the awkward moment's in her life from the random times she would trip or the awkward situations she wood find herself in with her dad or her best friend who had feeling for her.

She was brought from her thoughts as the song ended with a loud violin solo being heard as the song died out. A smile was on her face as she turned to see if there was a dance song coming up next. Moving over to the wall area that held her stuff she crouched down hitting the small button to unlock it before scrolling to see what was coming on next. Laughing at the song came up she shook her head softly before setting her I-pod to rock out mode. After setting everything up, she then turned up the volume on her I-pod humming as she did so.

_**Well zat is ze end for now sorry my darlings. Review please**_


End file.
